Artie Johann
Arthur "Artie" Johann is a Family Guy production assistant, writer and story editor with the following credits: * Sibling Rivalry (26 March 2006) - production assistant * Deep Throats (9 April 2006) - production assistant * Peterotica (23 April 2006) - production assistant * You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives (30 April 2006) - production assistant * Petergeist (7 May 2006) - production assistant * Untitled Griffin Family History (14 May 2006) - production assistant * Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure (21 May 2006) - production assistant * Stewie B. Goode (21 May 2006) - production assistant * Bango Was His Name Oh (21 May 2006) - production assistant * Stewie Loves Lois (10 September 2006) - production assistant * Mother Tucker (17 September 2006) - production assistant * Hell Comes to Quahog (24 September 2006) - production assistant * Saving Private Brian (5 November 2006) - production assistant * Whistle While Your Wife Works (12 November 2006) - production assistant * Prick Up Your Ears (19 November 2006) - production assistant * Chick Cancer (26 November 2006) - production assistant * Barely Legal (17 December 2006) - production assistant * Road to Rupert (28 January 2007) - production assistant * Peter's Two Dads (11 February 2007) - production assistant * The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou (18 February 2007) - production assistant * Airport '07 (4 March 2007) - production assistant * Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey (11 March 2007) - production assistant * No Meals on Wheels (25 March 2007) - production assistant * Boys Do Cry (29 April 2007) - production assistant * No Chris Left Behind (6 May 2007) - production assistant * It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (13 May 2007) - production assistant * Meet the Quagmires (20 May 2007) - production assistant * Blue Harvest (23 September 2007) - production assistant * Movin' Out (Brian's Song) (30 September 2007) - production assistant * Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air (7 October 2007) - production assistant * Lois Kills Stewie (4 November 2007) - production assistant * Stewie Kills Lois (4 November 2007) - production assistant * Peter's Daughter (25 November 2007) - production assistant * McStroke (13 January 2008) - production assistant * Back to the Woods (17 February 2008) - assistant to executive producer * Play It Again, Brian (2 March 2008) - assistant to executive producer * Long John Peter (4 May 2008) - assistant to executive producer * Road to the Multiverse (27 September 2009) - assistant (Seth MacFarlane) * Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show (8 November 2009) - writer * Cool Hand Peter (4 December 2011) (Co-written with Shawn Ries) * Turban Cowboy (17 March 2013) (Co-written with Shawn Ries) * Chap Stewie (18 May 2014) (Co-written with Shawn Ries) * #JOLO (12 April 2015) (Co-written with Shawn Ries) * The Peanut Butter Kid (written by) * Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date (written by) * The D in Apartment 23 (written by) * Griffin Winter Games (written by) * Adam West High (written by) Category:People Category:Writers Category:Production Staff